Three Little Wiccans (comic book)
Three Little Wiccans is the fifth comic in Volume 2 of the Charmed Comics series and the tenth overall in the collection of comics written by Paul Ruditis and published by Zenescope Entertainment. Plot Summary *Summary courtesy of Adam Reisinger @ AdamReisinger.com In the Heavens, Paige and Leo are disguised as demons and have infiltrated Neena's horde and begin discussing their next move. Neena stands by the gate and tells the group there are two options: she can either have them all waste a lot of energy trying to open the door or they can have Paige and Leo do it for them. Neena tells the two that she can see through the glamour and that she likes to change things up herself once in awhile. She reveals their true forms to the rest of the demons. Cutting back to the attic, Phoebe admits to Coop that she hated this plan from the beginning, and that she should have gone with Paige and Leo. Coop reassures her that she had to stay behind in case anything went wrong, but Phoebe just wants to know where Piper is. Piper is still in the created world with Cole, who offers her an apple to leave and return to her plane. Piper is doubtful of Cole's intentions, but Cole reminds her of the time he reunited her with Leo and saved her life after the Thorn Demon attack (in "The Seven Year Witch"), but Piper remains suspicious. Cole explains that they can't just pop back into the manor like they did last time, because they aren't in limbo, and that the apple is the escape route -- though technically the apple is just an illusion. Piper thinks this is just another play by Cole to get back with Phoebe, but he says he's just here to help. Piper asks if Cole is working with Neena, and he responds "We don't really travel in the same circles." Piper points out the vagueness of Cole's answer, but he insists he's still her only shot of getting out of there. Back Up There, Neena tries to force Paige to help her by having Rennek hold Leo at crossbow-point. Leo tells Paige just not to let Neena into the vault. Paige isn't even sure the door will open for her, since she's only part-Whitelighter, but Neena ups her threat, saying she'd go after Paige's family. Leo thinks Neena wouldn't hurt any of her descendants, but she says she's already killed a warlock, and witches aren't all that different. Leo says that's not true, and Neena concedes the point, but says that's why she has Rennek. Paige agrees to help. In the attic, Phoebe's continued to have no luck using magic to find Piper or Neena, when she suddenly realizes she should be looking for Neena's mate. Because Neena's magic cancels out her mate's magic, she wouldn't have been able to contact him in the Higher Realm, but Phoebe thinks she might. Up There, Paige opens the door, and Neena immediately spots what she's looking for, two glowing balls floating above a pedestal. However, while she's distracted, Leo got the drop on Rennek, taking his crossbow and using it to take out the demons, while Paige uses her orb shield to take out some other ones. Neena blasts the crossbow from Leo's hand and Rennek grabs him again. He tells Paige to orb out. Neena attempts to stop her, but another demon blasts Paige at the same time. When that happens, a portal opens up in the realm where Piper and Cole are, but it closes before Piper can get to it. That causes her to ask for the apple from Cole. In the attic, Phoebe is casting her spell, which doesn't seem to work -- but certainly causes a mess in the attic. Paige's body orbs in and though she's breathing and has a heartbeat, Phoebe can't pick up anything from Paige with her empathy power. Henry comes in and sees Paige. Phoebe tries to reassure him that everything will be OK, but he's unconvinced, and takes Paige's seemingly lifeless body from the attic. Back in the created realm, Cole assures Piper that everything will be fine with the apple. She bites into it and passes out. Cole stands over her body and says "Huh. THAT wasn't supposed to happen." A suddenly conscious Paige appears in some other realm, where she encounters Kyle. He tells her that she hasn't moved on yet, and tries to tell her something else, but Paige needs a moment to compose herself. On the final page, Neena manipulates the two glowing balls, which will giver her the magic she needs to "bring together the heavens and the underworld.". Category:Charmed Comics Category:Charmed Comics Volume 2 Category:Out of Universe